If Left is Wrong
by on-cloud-nine-xx3
Summary: Bianca Woods. Draco Malfoy. There's more to them than you think. - Draco Malfoy romance.
1. Chapter 1

"Jordan, can I ask you something?" Sitting in front of me was my older brother, Jordan. His blonde, curly hair was a mess, and his green eyes looked tired. I had just woken him up.  
"What now, Bianca?" he asked, apparently irritated. He blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes to the light.  
"I was wondering," I said, letting out a soft sigh--Jordan was never in good moods in the morning, "why you're in Slytherin. Isn't Slytherin for the loud, obnoxious, pratty people? You're not even close to that."  
"I dunno, Bianca," Jordan said, tilting his head back in annoyance. "It's too early to answer questions, okay? Ask me later."  
"No, please, please, just answer, Jordan. I know you know the answer. Please please please?"  
He closed his eyes, and sighed. "Fine." He opened his eyes, pushing his blonde curls out of his face. "Some people are put into situations so that they'll get stronger. Some are afraid of what others think of them, and others are just like that."  
"So what are you?" I asked, hoping it was the first one. I had always looked up to Jordan; he couldn't turn around and be the bad guy now.  
"I dunno, I don't think anyone does. But it doesn't matter, because I'm going back to sleep now. Okay?"  
I crossed my arms over my chest and grunted. "Fine."

* * *

"What, have you not eaten since the train ride last year?" Harry said, laughing in the background.  
I looked up from my plate, swalling quickly. "Hey, I'm hungry. Don't try to put a distance between me and my food."  
"Yes, don't. You might get your hand cut off," Hermione remarked, and Harry barked with laughter.  
"What, Ron's doing it too! I'm not the only one here to pick on."  
"But Ron does that all the _time_," Hermione said. "You're usually the one telling him to stop!"  
I grinned. "Yeah, okay, I guess I'm just in a weird mood today." I shrugged. I looked over at Ron. "God, slow down, boy! You're going to choke!"  
Harry and Hermione shared a knowing look, and both of them laughed quietly.  
I was suddenly done eating, so I patted Ron on the back, and got up from the table. "Hey, I'm off to the common room . . . I'm exhausted. G'night, guys," I said, letting out a loud yawn.  
Harry and Ron both said a quick good-night, and Hermione waved at me as I got up and walked out of the Great Hall.  
When I got through the doors, I walked down the hallway to the staircase, only to jump five feet in the air because of a voice.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Jordan's little sister?"  
I turned around, ready to snap. Draco Malfoy. I wasn't about to forget him. Or what he had done to me.  
"Hey ferret. Have a good summer running around in your Daddy's cage? Or did your Daddy not let you take a field trip to Azkaban with him?" I crossed my arms over my chest, and gave him a mock-pout.  
"Wotchit, Woods. I heard from your brother that you were getting cozy with the Weasleys this summer. What now? Are you carrying a Weasel baby now, too?" Malfoy asked harshly, his lips playing a smirk.  
"Stop changing the subject, ferret," I spat, taking only a step closer to him.  
"Weasel."  
"Okay, just because I spent half of my summer at the Weasley's house, now suddenly I'm one of them?"  
"You are if you mate with them."  
"I did not, you little scumbag!" I said, my voice creeping onto a high note. "It's not my fault you have to force yourself onto a girl to get anywhere!"  
Malfoy's smile slanted, but didn't shift from his smirk. "You would know that how?"  
I didn't answer. "I really wanted to stay away from you this year," I said bitterly. "And here you are! God, you never leave me alone, do you?"  
"I'm just too irresistable," he said . . . then he scowled. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot. Don't hit on Gryffindors. They're filth straight from hell."  
"_I'm_ from hell?" I laughed coldly. "Look who's talking, Mister I'm-so-proud-to-be-a-death-eater's-son!"  
That seemed to be his vantage point. He immediately pointed his wand at me.  
I laughed, and took out my own. "Gosh, Malfoy. You never learn. You won't beat me in a duel, even if you had Crabbe and Goyle by your side. I'm better with magic. Clearly, you have no chance. So put your wand down."  
He didn't, of course. But he didn't attack either. Instead, he walked away as the rest of the Great Hall started to file out from dinner. I smirked, and walked to the Gryffindor Tower.  
And that is how you outsmart a ferret.


	2. Chapter 2

I was up late that night, tossing and turning in my four-poster bed. I buried my head in my pillow, trying to clear my head. I was thinking of so many things, I could barely concentrate on one thought.  
First of all, I was thinking about Jordan. I still wanted to know why a so-seemed perfect boy like Jordan ended up in Slytherin. Then I was thinking about Malfoy. I don't know why, but all these memories had been flooding my mind. They hurt to think about, so I tried to push them away. And then I was thinking about school, my friends, my family, the summer, the next summer, Voldemort, the battle in the Ministry of Magic last year . . . I was just pretty much thinking too much. So with a final sigh, I decided I needed to clear my mind like I had in years past.  
I jumped up from my bed, careful not to wake Hermione up. I tip-toed down the stairs, and walked down to the common room. I had expected to be alone, but it seemed my spot had already been reserved.  
"Ron?" I asked curiously.  
He turned his head, and it was him. He was sitting on the couch.  
"Oh, hey Bianca," he said quietly.  
I walked over to the couch and sat next to him. "What's up?" I asked. He looked like he was really thinking about something.  
He shrugged, and looked back to the fire. "Stuff."  
"Like what?"  
"I dunno," he mumbled. "I don't really want to talk about it."  
"Oh, c'mon, Ron. I won't laugh at you, or criticize you . . . or whatever you won't tell me for."  
"You probably wouldn't understand," Ron said, letting out a sigh. "I mean, this summer, I was fine. But now . . . now that school's started all over again . . . I just feel . . . sick. I dunno how to explain it."  
"Well, try to explain what you're talking about first."  
He was silent for a second, and he looked like he was trying to find the right words. "I think I've . . . taken . . ." He paused. "Oh, you know what it is. I'm falling in love with Hermione."  
My mouth formed an "o."  
"Yeah," he said quietly.  
" . . . and she doesn't know," I said plainly, referring to it as a statement, not a question.  
"Nope," he said, leaning back on the couch.  
"I mean, Ron, I always knew you fancied her. I have a good feeling she fancies you, too. But . . . wow. I could tell her for you, if you want?"  
He shook his head. "I think I need to tell her myself," Ron said. "Or I'll feel like I'm not accomplishing anything."  
"Oh, okay," I said. "Well, um, I guess I'll just . . . head up to bed. Good night, Ron." I gave him a short, curt, half-wave.  
"Wait, Bianca," Ron said. "Why'd you come down here?"  
"Just to clear my head," I said. I shrugged.  
"Didn't we used to like . . . sleep on the armchairs when we were little when we couldn't sleep?"  
I laughed. "Yeah."  
"That kinda seems like what you were trying to do."  
"It was . . . kind of. But it's okay. I need to sleep in my own bed, anyways. People have purverted minds, y'know."  
Ron rolled his eyes. "These days it seems like you're full of excuses."  
"I'm just trying to avoid trouble!" I defended. "You know very well what people would think."  
"That doesn't change the fact you're not going to get any sleep upstairs, and the only place you'll be able to sleep is down here."  
I sighed. "Then I'll go without sleep . . . or I'll just drug myself. I dunno."  
"Here, wait," Ron said quickly. He pulled together two arm chairs, and sat on one of them, his legs hanging onto the other. "Look. I'll sleep here, you sleep there," he said, gesturing to the couch.  
I looked at his awkward position. "That can't be comfortable."  
"Oh, it's not. I haven't finished setting it up yet," he said, grinning.  
I just shook my head, grinning slightly, and watched him pull loads of furniture together. Then finally he sat down.  
"Nice and comfy?" I asked, my lips playing up a smile.  
"Nice and comfy," he replied.  
"Good. Because now I'm going to sleep," I said, laying down on the couch. I closed my eyes, and within a second, it was like all of my thoughts and worries had just melted away.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah. Guess what," Blaise Zabini said, leaning over the table like a girl full of new, juicy gossip. "I heard some rumor about your sister, Woods."

Jordan Woods raised his eyebrows curiously. "Really."

"Yeah—it came straight from a Gryffindor himself," he said, nodding. Blaise had a huge smile plastered across his face that clearly said he was pleased with his retrieving.

"Is it just about her or about someone else, too?"

"That Weasley boy—you know him?" He gestured to the Gryffindor table, where Bianca Woods was sitting, surrounded by a bunch of people I didn't care to know the names of.

"Ron?"

"Yeah . . . something like that." Blaise shrugged.

"Oh, right. What's up with them?" Jordan asked.

"Finnigan said that he caught them sleeping together, down in the common room."

Jordan's mouth dropped open. I was pretty surprised, too.

"What—"

"—like sleep, sleeping together, or like, yawn-y sleeping together?" I asked, not caring how nosy I sounded at the moment.

Blaise looked at me as though he was holding back a snicker. "Interesting description."

"You know what I mean!" I practically growled.

"Man, Malfoy, get a grip. Why do you care?"

I was silent, and I was not about to explain why I had any interest in this subject.

"Blaise, he's just curious. You know how he is. Nosy little Malfoys . . ."Jordan said, glancing at me, and I barely nodded a thanks, too angered to really care. "Hey, um, Malfoy . . . would you do me a favor and go over there and ask her for me?"

"What, you want me to ask her if she slept with Weasley?"

"Yeah."

I was completely wary, but wanting to get away from any topic about caring about Bianca, I stood up and started walking.

I took all of my energy to focus on the Gryffindor table—after all, they were complete scum to me. Every single living being at that table had no right to be in the presence of anything having to do with Salazar Slytherin. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff were all muggle-loving freaks. They didn't deserve magic whatsoever.

My thoughts were bouncing around my head like crazy. I needed to shut myself out, so in doing so, I walked faster, letting every idea just zoom around. And then the Gryffindor table was right there, and Bianca Woods was sitting just feet in front of me. Her head was in her arms, and she groaned just as I walked up behind her.

"Woods."

"Leave me alone, Malfoy," she said, her groan muffled.

"How'd you know it was me?"

From across the table, one of the Weasley twins raised his hand and hopped up in his seat. The other twin nudged him in the ribs, forcing him to sit down.

I rolled my eyes, letting out a breath.

"Your brother wants me to ask you something."

She raised her head, but was still turned away from me. "Then why doesn't he ask me himself?"

"Because he's a lazy ass. Is that the answer you wanted to hear?"

Bianca then turned around in her seat, her straight, blonde hair whipping around her face. "Not quite. What do you want to ask me?"

"I'd prefer to ask you . . . alone." I scanned over the rest of her friends, who were staring at me. They looked as if they expected me to spit in their faces and crash their heads into the wall.

She glanced back at the Weasley boy, and then back to me. "Okay. Fine." She sighed. "But if this takes more than five minutes, I have my wand."

She got up, and shot me a glare before leading me to the exit of the Great Hall.

When we were outside the huge wooden doors, she crossed her arms sternly and narrowed her eyes. "Okay. Speak, dog."

"I think I'll ignore that."

She just smirked.

"Zabini heard that you slept with that Weasley boy."

Bianca rolled her eyes. "I already told you yesterday. _I did not_."

"Then why does practically the whole school think so?"

"Because they're stupid idiots that listen to the works of Finnegan, Flint, Zabini, and apparently you," she said crossly. "I don't have time for this, okay, Malfoy? My life isn't a game. You can do whatever you want with yours, but leave me out of it." She let out a heavy, aggravated breath, and shoved past me to go back into the Great Hall.

I wasn't about to stop her. I'd done what Jordan wanted, and now I was done. I was about to start walking back towards the Slytherin Tower, when I heard footsteps trailing loudly behind me. I turned around, just as Bianca zoomed past me.

"So. You want me to stay out of your life, but you come running back to me? Sorry, but I don't play like that, Woods," I said, the corners of my mouth twisting up into a smirk.

"I ran past you, moron!" she called from the end of the hallway, right before she dashed behind the corner, out of sight.

I laughed slightly, digging my hands in my pockets. I walked to the Slytherin Common Room, and walked straight up to the dorms. It'd been a long day. I crashed on the four-poster bed, not even bothering to throw my shoes off.

"_Draco, honey, you're too young to stay home alone. I'm sorry, but you have to come with me," my mom said to me, patting my head of blonde hair._

"_Mom. I don't want to sit around and drink tea with your friend—"_

"_She has children just about your age, Draco. I'm sure you'll have lots of fun—and d'you know what? Remember that school I told you about? Her children are going to it, just like you will be soon." Mother smiled at me, and I shrugged away from her gaze._

"_Mom. Please. Some other time?" I begged._

_Mother's tone suddenly became a whole degree sterner. "Draco, you're coming with me. Do you understand? Do not complain—do not whine—and most importantly, I don't care if you are having a good time or not, you will be respectful to me. And to my friend, and her children. Do you understand?" she repeated._

_I nodded, shuffling my feet of embarrassment._

"_What's that?"_

"_Yes, ma'am," I sighed. "I understand."_

"_Good." She put on a smile, which I knew all too well to be completely fake, and patted my head again. "We're using Floo Powder. You don't mind it, do you?"_

_Personally, I hated Floo Powder—it practically stuffed my lungs with decades old dust—but I shook my head, not wanting her to get cross again_


	4. Chapter 4

"_Oh—Narcissa! Lovely to see you." Mother's friend raised her arms in the air, and gave Mother a short hug with her bone-wreckingly thin arms. "How have you been?"_

"_I've been fine, thank you," Mother said politely. "This is Draco, my son." She put a hand behind her back, and pushed me forward. _

_I huffed quietly. She could have been a little gentler._

"_Draco Malfoy. Aw, you are such a good looking young man. I'm Mrs. Woods. Very nice to meet you," she said, grinning widely. It looked like she had had practice on smiling so largely. It was actually quite hypnotizing, her smile. _

_I blinked. "Nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Woods."_

_Her smile didn't appear to be able to fade. She gave me a quick, curt nod, and then turned back to Mother. "Here – I made tea. My daughter's supposed to be down in a minute or two; I apologize for that . . . she's very stubborn." That's when she stopped smiling. She let out an exasperated sigh, and rubbed her forehead like she had a headache._

_Mother made me sit down at a little wooden table. Mrs. Woods sat down on the opposite side, and poured us both tea. I looked around the little house. It appeared to be very cramped; the windows were at a slant on the wall, the kitchen area seemed to overlap, and the dining set looked like it was made for dwarves. As I looked around the house, my house was filled with disgust – how could anyone live like this? I let out a quiet scowl. _

_Fortunately, it was too quiet for Mother to hear._

_I listened to Mother speak to Mrs. Woods for just a few minutes before I found it completely uninteresting. I was about ready to fall asleep – actually, I was on the verge of it. I held my head up straight with the palm of my hand as I leaned against the table. But I was jolted awake at the sound of footsteps pounding down the stairs._

"_Oh, there you are!" Mrs. Woods called, twisting around in her seat, her blonde hair spinning around her face._

_Behind the wall came a girl. She would have just been one of those average girls you see everyday – straight blonde hair, average height and weight . . . but she looked my way immediately, and I at an instant noticed her piercing green eyes._

_If Mrs. Woods smile had hypnotized me, I was practically a servant just at a glance to the girl's eyes. I was quiet as she walked over, and she plopped down beside her mother, letting out a breath._

"_Hello," Mother said in a curt tone._

"_Hi," she replied, not taking her stare away from me at all._

_Surprisingly, her intent gaze didn't seem to uproot me at all. Actually, I found myself quite confident – though I didn't have the nerve to speak to her. However, I didn't need to worry about that. She spoke for herself._

"_So," she said, shifting slightly in her seat. "What's your name?"_

"_Draco," I said, leaning forward a bit. The corners of my mouth curved upwards, and I grinned slightly._

_She gave a quiet, shaky laugh. "I'm Bianca."_

I sat upright in bed, and wiped my forehead.

What was that?

I glanced over at the clock to the right of me, and saw it was nearly time for classes. But I didn't necessarily care. I was thinking about skipping classes today, anyways. So I settled down back in my bed. I wasn't really looking forward to my next dreams.

BIANCA'S POINT OF VIEW . . .

The noise of people talking filled the air. I shoved my plate of food away, knowing that I wasn't very hungry. This breakfast in the Great Hall hadn't been going so well – everyone had been staring at me. I gulped, and glanced briefly at Ron.

He was talking to Harry, looking as if he was indulged in an intent conversation.

I let out a sigh and pulled at the ends of my hair. It was a bad habit that I'd never gotten over.

"So," a voice said from across the table.

I looked up. George.

"I never thought you'd go for my brother," George said, striking a smirk.

"Yeah," Fred chimed in, "I always thought you'd go for me."

I rolled my eyes, and laughed slightly. "I'd rather be stuck talking to Malfoy for a day."

"Really?" Fred asked, letting out a mock gasp.

This time, I really did laugh. "No, not really. Why?"

"Because he's coming this way now," George said, nodding his head towards the Slytherin table.

"What?" I said. "No he's not. Really?"

"Look for yourself."

Instead, I didn't. I ducked my head down in my folded arms, and soon enough I heard footsteps from behind me. I let out a loud groan, hoping he'd hear me.

"Woods." Yes, definitely Malfoy. His voice was all too familiar.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy," I said, lifting my head up slightly so he'd hear me.

"How'd you know it was me?"

I glanced up, and saw George hopping in his seat. I would've laughed, but having Malfoy right behind me destroyed my sense of humor. Fred nudged George in the ribs, and he sat down.

"Your brother wants me to ask you something," Malfoy continued.

I rolled my eyes, and lifted my head. "Then why doesn't he ask me himself?"

"Because he's a lazy ass. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

I spun around in my seat, shooting Draco a death-glare. "Not quite," I huffed. "What do you want to ask me?"

I caught him staring at everyone around me. "I'd prefer to ask you . . . alone."

"Okay, fine," I said, thoroughly annoyed. I tried to think of everything that could go wrong, but knew there wasn't enough time for that. "But if this takes more than five minutes, I have my wand," I threatened.

I stood up, shot him another glare, and led the way out of the Great Hall. Once the wooden doors were closed behind us, I turned around and looked him in the face.

"Okay. Speak, dog." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I think I'll ignore that."

My mouth twisted up into a smirk – much like the one Malfoy liked to wear.

"Zabini heard that you slept with that Weasley boy."

I rolled my eyes. Did Malfoy just want my attention? "I already told you yesterday. _I did not_." I was being stern—harsh—but that's what Malfoy had treated me like for what felt like forever. I couldn't even remember a good side of Draco Lucius Malfoy.

"Then why does practically the whole school think so?" he asked. He wore an evil smile – he must have thought I was nothing under that look.

"Because they're idiots that listen to the works of Finnegan, Flint, Zabini, and apparently you." I was still cross, and I was intending on keeping that attitude. "I don't have time for this, okay, Malfoy? My life isn't a game. You can do whatever you want with yours, but leave me out of it." I let out a heavy, aggravated sigh, and pushed past Malfoy back into the Great Hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Despite the fact that Malfoy had just pissed me off, I smiled in spite of myself. I cherished the reaction on his face – hurt. Like he didn't deserve it. After everything he'd done to me, I could have used some pay back right about then. I took a deep breath, telling myself to calm down . . . and opened the doors to the Great Hall.

Maybe I shouldn't have calmed down. If I'd been mad, I would've done something.

All I saw was Ron get up, walk to Finnigan, mouth a few things, and then him punch Finnigan in the face. I gasped loudly, feeling sick. I immediately let the door shut in front of me. I could _not_ go back in there. I shook my head rapidly, and ran away from the door. I dashed past Malfoy – I heard him laugh. I looked back briefly.

"So. You want me to stay out of your life, but you come running back to me? Sorry, but I don't play like that, Woods." Malfoy smirked what seemed to be a trademark smirk – something I'd never gotten used to. It still shook me, after every single year, every single day, every hour . . . every second.

"I ran past you, moron!" I shouted indignantly, scowling. And then I continued to run to the Gryffindor common room, my heart thundering in my chest.

DRACO'S POV

_The next thing I knew, we were in the park, our hands joined. It was a friendly matter – we were only seven years old, for Merlin's sake. But I couldn't remember how it had happened. One moment, we were both angered at having to join our mothers for tea – another moment, and we were both in pleasant company._

"_Slide?" she asked, pulling me towards a long, yellow slide. _

_I glanced up at it. It curved violently; how did Bianca want to go on something like that?_

"_Looks scary, doesn't it?" She looked up at it, too, and let out a small laugh. "I've gone on it tons of times, though. It's _really _fun. You'll love it."_

_I shrugged. "Alright, but you have to go down first – I don't believe you've gone on it."_

_Her mouth fell open. "Draco! Are you calling me a liar?"_

_I looked at her intently, crossed my arms, and smiled. "Maybe I am."_

"_Fine – I'll prove it to you. I'm not scared." She stuck out her tongue playfully, and scurried up the playground ladder. "Look!" She called to me once she was up. She leaned over the bars beside the slide, and her blonde hair hung in her face. Bianca smiled. "Watch."_

_Then she swung down, and immediately slipped down the slide like a thunderbolt. I heard her scream, and then saw her at the foot of the slide._

_Her breath came out in pants. "Okay . . . I admit." She shook her head. "That's scarier than it looks." Bianca got up, and walked over to me. "Your turn!"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. I'm sure I'll be scared silly," I said sarcastically. I climbed up the ladder, and she watched me from the ground._

"_Scared yet?" she asked playfully as I got to the top._

"_Not quite." I looped down under the slide's bar, and immediately slid down the slide. It was steep, so I set off like a rocket – it really was unnerving. By the time my feet hit the ground, my head was spinning._

"_Oh, look at that!" Bianca hopped up and down, and then ran over to me. "If that's not fright, I don't know what is."_

_I laughed. "Okay – but you were scared, too."_

"_I won't be scared this time," she said, caressing a look of toughness._

"_Really? Well, then, neither will I."_

"_Bring it on, Drakes," Bianca pressed, grabbing my hand and dragging me back up the ladder. By the time I'd pulled my legs up, she was sitting at the edge, her legs hanging over the side._

"_Look – you see that?" She pointed to the horizon; the sun was going down, and it looked like the sun was dipping into the depths of the ocean._

"_Woah." I was in total awe._

"_Yeah," she said, letting out a sigh. "It's really cool. Pretty, too. Don't you think?"_

_I glanced at her sideways. "Yep," I said, and looked back to the horizon._

_If I didn't know any better then, I would've said I had a small crush on Bianca._

_Okay . . . maybe not so small._

I sat up, my head pounding. "What the hell?" I said loudly. I glanced over at the clock, my brows furrowed in frustration – it was just about lunch time.

I got ready for the rest of the day, but my dreams didn't leave my mind. They were like nightmares. They made my breath speed up, and I found myself dizzy. I went through the day, dreading every step – and I dreaded my own breaths as dinner came around.

I knew I should've just gone back to the Slytherin Tower, but I denied my instincts. I trudged along. Actually, I would have been fine, drowning in memories . . . if I had been blind.

I absentmindedly found myself glancing towards the Gryffindor table, straight to Bianca. And when I did, my mind filled with flashes of . . . everything. Small flashbacks. Hauntings.

_The feeling of her hand laced in mine._

_The shade of her vivid, electric green eyes._

_My hand tracing circles on her back to calm her down._

_Hugging her so tightly, trying to tell her non-verbally I never wanted to let her go._

I blinked rapidly and shook my head, ruffling my white-blonde hair. I swore under my breath, got up from the table, and left the Great Hall.

I'd been pretending like I didn't care.

BIANCA'S POV . . .

"Hey Bianca."

I turned around, immediately recognizing that soft, warm voice – it was Jordan. I wasn't in the best mood, so my smile must have looked completely fake. "Hey Jordan."

"I need to ask you a quick something . . ."

"Malfoy already asked me."

He looked at me, his head tilted to the side in confusion. "Asked you what?" He looked extremely taken aback.

I was confused, too. "Um . . . about the Ron and me thing?"

"Oh." His mouth formed a perfectly round 'o' and he nodded. "That's not what I was going to ask though . . ."

"Okay, then ask away." I shrugged, pushing my hair over my shoulder.

"Remember that thing I told you about Malfoy?"

I stared at him blankly. "No?"

"It was . . . before . . . before you started school. When you were still friends."

I blinked, and suddenly, I did remember – though I never wanted to again.


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't realize how bitter I sounded when I said, "Yes," but at that point, I was reliving memories I had vowed to erase from my mind. Apparently, I had broken those vows like an unfaithful bride.

Every sense and feeling of disappointment washed over me in those few seconds. I was practically clutching onto nothing to save myself from clinging back to Malfoy.

Jordan looked at me almost sympathetically – I looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry to remind you—"

"—No, I'm fine. Really." I let out a small sigh, and looked at him, my head tilted to the side.

As the rest of the students filed out of the Great Hall, a few seventh years nudged Jordan and called him on. He glanced after them, and then looked back to me. "I'll talk to you later, Bianca – kind of gotta go now. See you later."

I gave him a little half wave, and frowned as he walked away.

It was like I was in a swimming pool, he was the lifeguard . . . and he'd walked away right after he pushed me in the water.

----------------

"Very good, Woods," Slughorn commented, picking up my potion and taking a sniff at it. "Disgusting, which is exactly what I'm looking for. That deserves an O."

I let out a breath. "Thank you."

He drifted over to Hermione, and stirred at her cauldron. "Good Heavens, what is this?" He coughed, and back away from her cauldron.

"Oh, did I not make it right?" She asked frantically. Ignoring her, Professor Slughorn walked over to a group of Slytherins (double Potions with Slytherins – how worse could this day get?) She leaned over the side of her cauldron, just as it bubbled up and exploded in her face.

She shrieked.

"Hermione – are you okay?" I got up, taking off my cloak, and helped her wipe the potion off of her face.

She looked at me, and blinked. "What is that stuff?"

I guess I was staring at her kind of oddly, because she asked, "What?"

"You look a lot different." In fact, she did look different. Her skin was flawless – perfectly clear – but a violent shade of red.

Hermione rubbed her face. "Professor Slughorn, what does that potion do?"

He walked back over to the two of us. "Oh dear—"

"—Sir, wasn't that an exfoliator?" I asked.

"Yes, I believe so . . . but considering Miss Granger did not properly stir her potion, it must have had some other affect on her." He took out a piece of parchment, and scribbled something on it with a quill. "Miss Woods, please escort Miss Granger to the Hospital Wing – I'm not sure what that potion has done to her."

She looked at me. "Is it really that bad?"

I didn't answer her – she'd find out soon enough. She shuffled to her feet uncertainly, and followed me as I lead her to the Hospital Wing.

"Hello Madam Pomfrey," I said as Hermione and I walked through the doors of the Hospital Wing. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she replied. Her back was to me, and she was writing something down at her desk. "Do you happen to need something?"

"Oh, yes," I said, glancing over to Hermione. "We had a little accident in Potions."

She turned around in her seat, and when her eyes set on Hermione, she let out a small laugh. "Oh, I've seen this one before." She clicked her tongue, and gestured Hermione over to a cot.

"Is—? I don't know . . ." Hermione trailed off as Madam Pomfrey handed her a mirror.

Hermione let out a gasp.

"It's alright, hun. I'll get your pretty little face back to its original color in less than an hour."

Hermione let out a breath. "Okay." She was silent.

"Oh, she'll be okay. Send Professor Slughorn my regards—you may be on your way now. Thank you for escorting her here." Madam Pomfrey nodded to me briefly, and then got back to brewing something to heal Hermione's face.

"Okay . . . see you, Hermione." I walked out of the Hospital Wing, and headed back for the Potions room in the dungeons. I was almost there, just a few more corners to turn, when I almost ran over a boy helping another boy walk.

"Oi – wotchit!"

I blinked, backing up. "Oh, Malfoy." Just using his name made my heart do a back flip. But of course, my heart was never a gymnast – it ended up tripping, falling, and failing.

He groaned, still gripping onto the boy by his side.

"What happened to him?" I asked, glancing at the boy. His eyes were closed, his skin was pale, and his clothes looked half-way burned.

"He got in the way of an explosion – knocked him straight cold."

I let out a sigh. "I'm guessing you need some help taking him to the Hospital Wing? You don't look like you're handling well."

"I am so," he argued.

"Okay – if you say so." I smirked, crossing my arms.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine – get on the other side."


	7. Chapter 7

I smiled, happy to know Malfoy had accepted the fact that this battle was mine to conquer. I helped carry the unconscious boy uneasily – I wondered if I was even helping at all. But, fortunately, the Hospital Wing was just a short distance away. I pushed open the door with my foot, and went in first.

"Hello again, Madam Pomfrey," I said. I held the door open for Malfoy.

Hermione was scrubbing her face with a wash cloth just as Malfoy entered the room with the boy. He carried him over to the cot, and Hermione looked up and let out a gasp.

"Why are you here?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I was helping someone to the Hospital Wing – how is that a crime?"

"Because you wouldn't do something like that."

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, Hermione. Give him a break – at least he actually did it, right? He seriously did. I helped him."

"And he forced you to help him, right?"

I shook my head. "No, I offered."

"Rather, she insisted." Malfoy scowled.

I let out a sigh. "Hey, I've got to pick up my stuff from Potions . . . see you later, Hermione." I walked out the door to leave and heard Malfoy's footsteps behind me.

"Stupid mud-bloods," Malfoy muttered angrily behind me.

I turned around and shot him a glare. "Hey, you can't blame her for hating you. You're no angel."

"Neither is she – or you, for that matter."

"Look, I'm not trying to cause a problem here, Malfoy," I said, falling silent. I hadn't talked to him this close up and personal for what felt like forever.

"Yeah," he said. "I know."

I looked at him, an odd look plastered on my face. "How would you know?"

He looked up at me, and we both were just looking at each other, completely silent, for what felt like a very long time. Then he turned around and walked away.

"Hey! I was talking to you!"

I watched him leave, and something inside of me desperately wanted him to come back. He just shook his head as he walked on, and I sighed.

Despite everything I was feeling nowadays, that boy still made me angry.

DRACO'S POV

"How would you know?"

_The smell of her hair, pulling her out of the lake, holding her hand and knowing I didn't have to let go . . ._

She wasn't trying to cause a problem.

Ever.

Yes – I'd known that longer than I wished.

I looked back up at her, and my stomach twisted with confusion, nervousness, and those feelings I'd had to push away for so long.

All of a sudden, I felt myself longing to apologize. I felt myself just utterly failing, and with a blink of my eyes, I turned around and started to walk away from Bianca. Not just her, but everything. Everyone, everywhere . . . everything.

The feeling was overwhelming, bewildering, and mightily confusing. I felt like I was stuck between hate and love. And like love was winning.

Against my best efforts, I turned back, letting my instincts get the better of me. But she was gone.

I swore under my breath, and felt stupid for even considering an apology.

"Stupid Malfoy . . . stupid Woods."


	8. Chapter 8

_HELLO PEOPLE. Thank you for reading :) If you somehow believe this story is familiar (the previous chapters, or any of them) it is because I published half of this story onto Quizilla. YES – I HAVE QUIZILLA! Mwhaha. :) Anyways, anyways . . . onto the story – please review it? :D_

_----------_

"Hm – Madam Pomfrey unlocked her doors early." I twisted open the knob, peeking inside. The room was empty despite the two sleeping bodies, ungracefully laid upon their own separate cots.

I walked into the room, crossing over to where Hermione sat. I glanced over her face – whatever Madam Pomfrey had given her worked, but she was left with the side effects. Like, the fact her face looked like something off of a supermodel's magazine. Photo-shopped to the max.

I nudged Hermione's shoulder, knowing she was easy to wake. She jolted upright, rubbing her eyes. When her hands fell from her face, she blinked. "Oh. Hi, Bianca." Her frizzy brown hair lay like a haystack on top of her head.

I patted her head. "Ready for class? I didn't think you'd want to miss out."

"Ooh – yes, thank you. What class do we have – or do I even have my next class with you?" Hermione ran her hands through her messy hair, trying to braid it down.

"Um, I've got—?"

"You don't remember." She stared at me blankly. "Oh, c'mon, Bianca—!"

"Oh, Merlin, Hermione. I have History of Magic next."

"Oh, then . . . I do, too. Okay. I need to study for the History quiz next week, anyways. Madam Pomfrey said I could just leave in the morning whenever I felt up to it, so I guess I should get my books and head to History?"

"What?" I barely managed a laugh. "It's barely even breakfast time, 'Mione. Chill."

She rolled her eyes. "Just because you don't take school seriously—"

"If what you're doing is taking school seriously, I don't want anything to do with it."

She sighed; she almost sounded aggravated, but then she laughed. "Whatever, Bianca." Hermione shook her head and stood up.

I grinned, knowing that Hermione was too easy to win over. "Okay – wanna get something to eat?"

She nodded shortly as we walked out of the Hospital Wing. We spoke briefly as we walked, right before I nearly—for the second time—almost ran over Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, Malfoy – watch where you're going," I said indignantly. I suddenly remembered in vivid image how he'd walked away when I was talking to him last night.

He scowled, glancing over at Hermione. "What're you doing, Mud-blood?" He nearly spat on us, but we were standing a far enough distance from him.

Hermione's reaction was nearly a growl. "A better question would be what are you doing?"

"Fetching Nott from the Hospital Wing."

"Have fun," I said through gritted teeth. He shot me a murderous glare, just as I grabbed Hermione's arm in a hook with my elbow and nudged her along.

When Malfoy was out of earshot, I swore under my breath. "I hate that boy," I said, letting a scowl fall from my lips.

"I know what you mean." I glanced over at her, and realized she must still be upset by his name-calling.

"Listen, Hermione – Malfoy's stupid. Who really cares about your blood status, anyway? It's just a few words – it's really nothing. Just because your parents weren't magical doesn't mean in any regard you're not worthy of magic." I threw my arm over her should comfortingly, nudging her. "Okay?"

"I know." She was silent for a few moments, but then fortunately, she broke the deadly silence, "He's really . . . different around you. Have you ever noticed that?"

"What?" I asked, clearly taken aback.

"Like, lately. Ever since the school year started back up again," she said uncertainly. "He's not – like – cruel . . . to you."

I laughed humorlessly. "Um, sorry to say, but he still is." I shook my head, and exhaled. "He's as cruel as ever."

"But in a different way, Bianca. Like yesterday. You guys actually made some kind of negotiation without a huge disagreement."

We walked, and I glanced at the ground, digging through my thoughts. "That doesn't necessarily mean anything, though. I still hate him to pieces."

"Yes, but does he hate you the same?"

"Yes. We hate each other," I said with such a tone it was like I was pressing her to agree with me.

For the rest of the walk, we didn't speak at all. I knew she was thinking the same thing I was – and that thought seemed to haunt my mind throughout the day.

I had History with Hermione, so I didn't suffer alone in the agonizing lectures of Professor Binns – who I never learned anything from, anyways. But I did suffer.

Yes, I did so happen to suffer.

Seamus Finnigan sat just a few seats away from me. Fortunately, his face looked fine. He must have gone to the Hospital Wing since yesterday – but it was still totally unnerving.

The fact that I'd let things get out of hand with Ron and me didn't help my case much, considering neither of us had spoken since two nights ago.

Finnigan and his stupid mouth . . . his stupid rumors.

I sighed, letting my hair shield my face from the world. And just as I was shielded away from the world, my mind turned to a different train of thought.

Draco Malfoy.

I still shuddered at the sound – or rather, the thought – of his name. It still made me close my eyes, wish for a happier place, and attempt to forget everything about him.

That never worked, of course.

I looked outside, glancing through the window, down at the Black Lake. Despite it's eeriness, it looked completely tranquil. It made me think of the lake back home, which immediately sent another set of shivers down my spine.

I took in a sharp intake of breath, and pulled at the ends of my hair.

The bad habit that had never gone away.

----

DRACO'S POV

I'd never really been into school. Not much, anyways. I'd done as much work as needed to make my parents nod in approval – nothing more than a clap on the back, or a half grin.

Lately, I didn't feel a hint of urge to complete any assignment. Or listen in to the teacher's lectures, for that matter.

"There are several different levels of Transfiguration," Professor McGonagall began.

I zoned out.

How boring.

I leaned my head into the palms of my hands, and closed my eyes, giving my mind a short rest from life.

"_I'm really not a fan of the water," she said boldly, stepping away from the lake's edge._

"_Oh, please, Bianca. The water won't kill you."_

"_If you don't drown in it, it won't." She rolled her eyes, and stole the grin from my face._

_We both glanced at the water uncertainly._

"_I don't really like it much, either," I offered sheepishly._

"_Well. How about that?" She smiled, and got on her knees, leaning towards the water. Bianca looked back up to me, and winked. "C'mon, I've got an idea."_

"_What?"_

_Bianca and her ideas always equaled crazy._

"_Draco – how about a race across the lake?" She tilted her head to the side mischievously._

"_Why would you do that?" I asked, suppressing my laugh._

"_Because. I like challenges." She shrugged. "Ready?"_

_I let out a breath. "Okay – fine – you win." I kicked off my shoes right next to hers. _

_The water was ice cold and dark, like light couldn't pass through it. As we dived into the water, every cell in my body ached for the warm air. But as my face came to the surface and I sucked in a breath, I already saw Bianca's splashes floating to the deck shortly away._

_That was just how Bianca was – competitive._

_My throat shook with a quiet laugh, and I evened out onto the water, kicking and swinging my arms in such a proportion that I got to the dock in no time at all. My arms trembled as I raised them up onto the deck; I grabbed onto it, dragging myself up from the freezing depths of the lake._

_I sat on the edge of the dock, just as Bianca's flail arms reached up, and missed the edge. She went under the water with a gurgle, and then popped back up, treading on the surface. "Little help?" she asked._

_I reached my arm down, and pulled her up with such a strength I knew I wouldn't have been able to do if her hand wasn't there._

"_Thank you," she gasped as she sat on the edge of the dock._

_We were both shivering from the cold water still on our bodies as we stood up. Her arms immediately wrapped around me, and I hugged her back, tightly as I could._

_My hand traced circles on her back._

_She was all I ever wanted, all I ever needed._


	9. Chapter 9

Bianca's Point of View.

---

I glanced across the room, towards the table where Malfoy sat. I couldn't keep him out of my mind for some odd reason - and I wasn't too happy about that.

I remembered the day, the very moment, when Jordan told me a secret I couldn't ever tell Malfoy. Maybe one day I would have - but considering the way our friendship sloped, it didn't seem too likely.

"_Bianca, can I talk to you for a second?"_

_I was sitting on the floor, drawing a picture of a dragon. I'd been listening to my dad's tales of dragons at Triwizard Tournaments so many years ago, and I'd been fascinated with dragons ever since._

"_Yeah, Jordan," I said, barely audible, as I swept my art supplies into a pile._

_He sat down next to me on the ground. We were at home alone - my parents had gone to Diagon Alley to pick up school supplies for Jordan._

"_I need to talk to you about Draco."_

"_Mmkay," I mumbled, nodding. I looked up at him, directing all of my attention to his words._

"_You and Draco are really good friends, right?"_

_I nodded. "Best friends."_

"_Do you tell each other everything?"_

_I bit my lip. "I think so. I tell him. . .mostly everything." I shrugged. "There's some personal stuff we don't discuss, really."_

"_Like. . . .?"_

_I exhaled. "Okay, don't tell him this. Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

"_I think he's kinda cute." I blushed. "But don't tell him! He can't know I'm crushing on him - that'd be _totally_ awkward."_

"_No, it wouldn't," Jordan disagreed._

_I raised an eyebrow curiously. "Why do you say that?"_

"_Not if he had a crush on you, too."_

_I laughed. "Maybe then it wouldn't, but I kind of have to be realistic here, Jordan."_

"_What - you're saying Draco liking you more than a friend wouldn't be realistic?"_

"_I wouldn't think so."_

"_Well, then you thought wrong."_

"_What are you saying?" I couldn't make sense of the noise coming from Jordan at all._

"_I'm saying that Draco has a huge crush on you, Bianca. He told me." He said it defiantly, almost triumphantly._

_I was silent. Dead silent._

"_You okay?" He nudged my shoulder._

_I nodded. "Just. . .thinking."_

"_Do you trust me?"_

"_I think so. I need to ask him for myself, though--"_

"_Wait!" Jordan said loudly. "Don't tell him I told you that! It's a secret!"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Not anymore." I laughed bleakly, pushing myself up from the ground._

---

"_Hi - is Draco home?" I asked, swaying slightly on the tips of my toes._

_His mother had answered the door. She was pale with long, white-blonde hair. Once you got past the ghostliness of her, she was actually quite pretty. "Oh, yes - Draco! You have a visitor."_

_I heard loud footsteps trample down the stairs, and then a face that resembled the pale shade of Mrs. Malfoy's appeared at the doorstep. "Oh, hi Bianca." I noticed his frown as Mrs. Malfoy walked away from us._

"_Are you okay?" I asked him, my voice thick with concern. _

"_Yeah. Sure. I guess so." He shrugged. "Um. . .listen. I need to talk to you, Bianca. Can we talk. . .outside?"_

"_Okay." I gripped the ends of my sleeves nervously. I didn't know how to ask him about what Jordan had told me._

_We sat on the steps of his porch. Normally, we'd sit so close I couldn't breathe. Our hands would only be about an inch apart, but it was never awkward. I was used to being close to him._

_But not now. Now everything felt. . .stiff. Maybe that's how people in the movies felt. They'd get all twitchy and nervous around their crushes, just like I was getting now._

"_Before I start talking, can I have a hug?" _

_I laughed. "Yeah, sure." I smiled. "For old time's sake."_

"_You say that like we haven't hugged in ages."_

"_I just like that saying," I said goofily as he wrapped his arms around me. I squeezed him tight, never wanting to let him go. His hands tugged playfully on the ends of my hair._

"_Why do you always do that?" I asked curiously. "Pull at the ends of my hair. I don't mind, I was just wondering."_

"_Two reasons. One - it used to bug the heck out of you. Two - it calms us both down." He shrugged. "I don't know how to say what I'm about to say."_

"_Is it bad?" My lips curved into a frown._

"_Kind of. . .well, actually, yes. It's really bad." He shook his head. "Maybe I'll tell you some other time."_

"_Okay," I agreed. "I'm fine with that."_

_We both smiled at each other._

"_Draco Malfoy, you are the most amazing person I know."_

"_That doesn't necessarily mean much, does it? We're not too old. We don't really know too many people."_

"_Oh well." The awkwardness faded, and we just leaned into each other. My hands folded around his arm, and I tilted my head onto his shoulder._

_Draco was my best friend. I couldn't ask for more than that._

_---_

_He said he had something to tell me. So there I was, ringing his doorbell again._

"_Bianca?" Mrs. Malfoy answered the door. "Oh, I wasn't expecting you to be around for a while."_

"_I'm sorry?" I tilted my head in confusion. "I came here to talk to Draco - he had something to tell me?"_

"_Oh." Her mouth formed a perfect little round "o" and then she nodded. "I guess . . . okay. I'll call him. Draco! Bianca's here!"_

_He was down in a second. He came out with me on the porch again, except this time we didn't sit on the steps and look up at the sky. He just stood at the door, his eyes tracing the patterns on the wood floor._

"_Draco?" I said quietly. "Um. . .is something wrong?"_

_He barely nodded._

_I walked over to him, and placed my hand gently under his chin to lift it up. He gave a slight flinch, and looked up at me. I dropped my hands._

_His eyes were red and puffy from what looked like crying. "B-b-Bianca," he choked out his words. "I have to tell you something." He wiped his eyes, which were starting to tear up again._

"_Okay. Go ahead." I gulped, preparing myself for the worst. Of course, if Draco had gone to the point of crying, whatever this was. . .it couldn't be good._

"_We can't be friends anymore."_

_His words cut straight across the surface - sharp and deep. It was like every part of me was suddenly aflame._

"_What?" I managed to say. "I--what?" Maybe that was all I could say. "What? Why? Draco--"_

"_I'm sorry." He continued to look at the ground._

_The silence in the air only lasted for a second before he took one last glance up at me. His eyes were full of tears._

"_I don't understand," I said quietly. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it'd break free from my chest and slap Draco in the face._

"_I'm sorry," he repeated, barely audible, before walking back inside._

_I stood there for a minute, just staring at the door. My eyes were dry to tears, but I wasn't oblivious to the pain of all of this._

"_What did I do?" I asked no one in particular. I glanced back towards the door. My eyes traced over it in a sudden anger. No explanation, nothing._

_I ran home, and stomped into the house, all the way to my room. Stupid Draco Malfoy. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid . . ._

_I sat on my bed, letting my anger cool off. The steam faded, and when it had, I wasn't angry. I was miserably depressed. I looked out my window, focusing on Draco's house._

_And the tears started to fall. They burned my cheeks, and fell to my lap. I pulled at the ends of my hair, thinking it'd calm me, and it did. But barely. I buried my head in my pillow, tear-staining it._


End file.
